The gang joins FaceBook!
by cipherfan
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are finnaly in a relationship, but Hikaru plans to change that! How? BY FAKING A FB RELATIONSHIP! How will Haruhi take this? AND WHERE IS THE DISLIKE BUTTON!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Now I have the hang of uploading fanfiction, I can upload like my life depended on it! But I have a toothache...**

**Hunni: I'm sorry Jo-chan! **

**Me: *sigh* I have writers block so don't chase me with pitchforks and fire if its crap!**

**Angry Mob: awwwwwww...**

**Me: ONTO THE STORY!**

Haruhi Fujioka has joined Facebook

_Hikaru and Karou Hitatchiin and 3 others like this_

Tamaki Suoh: I think I'm in love with... DAMMIT HOW DO I WRITE WITH THIS COMMONER KEYBOARD!

_Haruhi Fujioka _likes this

**FB chat:**

Haruhi has just logged onto chat!

Hikaru has just logged onto chat!

Tamaki has just logged onto chat!

Hunni has just logged onto chat!

Takashi has just logged onto chat!

(And so on)

Tamaki: HELLO HARUHI!1!1!1!111

Haruhi: Hi senpai...

Tamaki: I need to PM you now!

Haruhi: Don't you know what PM means, senpai?

Tamaki: DUH! Privet messaging!

Hikaru: Yeah, boss. Anything sounds wrong when you say it.

(IN PM)

Haruhi: What did you want to talk to me about senpai?

Tamaki: I... uhh...

Haruhi: JUST SPIT IT OUT SENPAI! NOT LITRUALLY!

Tamaki: I love you Haruhi!

_Tamaki Suoh has logged off chat_

Haruhi: Damn rich people.

_Haruhi Fujioka has logged off chat._

_Kyouya_Shadowking_ Ootori has entered the chat room_

Kyouya: I can scroll up, morons.

_ has just logged on! _

_Karoudosentcare has just logged on!_

Hikaru: DAMN IT! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CONFESS WHEN THAT IDIOT BAKA GOT TO HER FIRST! DAMN F**ING DAMN!

_Warning for : if you swear one more time you will be banned from the chatroom_

Hikaru: I DONT GIVE A CRAP!

_ has now been banned from this site for 24 hours. _

_ has been banned and cannot post on this chatroom._

_ has been banned and cannot post on this chatroom._

_ has been banned and cannot post on this chatroom._

_ has logged off. _

Karou: *sigh*

_Karoudosentcare has logged off. _

_Kyouya_ShadowKing Ootori has logged off._

_Haruhi Fujioka _is now in a relationship with _Tamaki Suoh. _

_Tamaki Suoh and 1 other like this._

_View all 72 comments._

**Hikaru Hitatchiin**__I've got a plan.. I'll make Haruhi jealous by FAKING A RELATIONSHIP!

**Karou Hitatchiin** They can see every post you put on here, Hikaru..

_Hikaru Hitatchiin _is in a relationship

**Haruhi Fujioka **WHERE IS THE DISLIKE BUTTON?

_Hikaru Hitatchiin _likes this comment.

**Tamaki Suoh** why would you need a dislike button when were dating ourselves love?

**Haruhi Fujioka** No reason. Let's just put it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Editor is not working so I will not be able to fix the name problem but I will handle it soon. And the blank name on the has been banned chiz is Hikaru. Lolz. BTW I do not own Ouran.

**Haruhi Fujioka** Damn it why am I suddenly thinking about Hikaru so much? I'm in a relationship!

_Hikaru Hitatchiin _likes this

**Haruhi Fujioka** Senpai I need to talk to you about our relationship.

**Tamaki Suoh** is it about that damn Hikaru again?

**Hikaru Hitatchiin **IM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!

**Haruhi Fujioka **I know and yes, it is about Hikaru.

(IN PM)

_Haruhi Fujioka has logged on!_

_Tamaki Suoh has logged on!_

Tamaki: What is it Haruhi dear?

Haruhi: I'm not sure how to put this but, I want to break up with you.

Tamaki: Why? We were so happy together, weren't we? I'm gonna kill that bastard when I get my hands on him

Haruhi: SENPAI DON'T!

_Tamaki Suoh has logged off!_

_Haruhi Fujioka _is now single.

_Hikaru Hitatchiin and Kyouya Ootori _likes this

View all 199 comments

**Haruhi Fujioka** why would Kyouya-senpai like my relationship status?

**Tamaki Suoh** 'Cause you're a slut.

**Hikaru Hitatchiin** Don't call Haruhi a slut!

**Tamaki Suoh** you keep your mouth shut, you're the one who broke us up!

**Hikaru Hitatchiin **Well maybe I love her!

**Tamaki Suoh **THEN WHY ARE YOU IN A RELATIONSHIP?

**Hikaru Hitatchiin** CAUSE I FAKED THE WHOLE THING!

_Hikaru Hitatchiin _is now single

_Takashi Morinozuka_ likes this status

**Haruhi Fujioka** Ah geese. I wish I never had Facebook in the first place.

_Haruhi Fujioka _has deleted her account.

Me: That was the last chapter! * sob sob * poor Hikaru and Haruhi...


End file.
